1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the contour of a lens frame (lens opening) of an eyeglass frame or the contour of a lens-shaped template formed to be fit in the lens frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 6-194153, for example, a conventional template-measuring apparatus is known in which a measuring element for measuring a lens frame and a measuring element for measuring a template are spaced away from each other and, when the template is measured, the template measuring element is manually erected to be situated at a template measuring position as a measurement reference position, so that the contour of the template can be measured.
However, this type measuring apparatus is troublesome and difficult to set the template measuring element.
In addition, there is a fear that when an operator (artisan) measures the contour of the template, he/she will forget to set the template measuring element, or, when the operator changes the measurement of the template to the measurement of the lens frame, he/she will forget to stow the template measuring element.
For this reason, there is also a fear that the eyeglass frame will collide with the template measuring element by mistake and thus the eyeglass frame will be deformed or broken.